beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Naoki Minamo
Naoki Minamo (水面ナオキ/水面直樹 Minamo Naoki) is a character appearing in the Beyblade Burst series. His Beyblade is Nova Nepstrius Vertical Trans. Appearance Naoki has light blue spiked up hair with a braid, and wears white, square-like glasses. He wears a lab coat and always carries a light blue beylogger with him. He dons a turquoise, long-sleeved work shirt and a dark blue button-up vest underneath his lab-coat. He also wears dark grey trousers and black shoes. Personality Naoki is often seen as proud and intelligent, being able to analyze his opponent's abilities and come with strategies to defeat them. However, his love and enjoyment of experiments sometimes seem to outweigh the feelings and well-being of other people, as seen when he sabotages Shu Kurenai's match with Jin Aizawa, and nearly gets Valt Aoi disqualified from the National Tournament all for the sake of an experiment. Naoki also seems to be a loner, as he is almost never seen with anyone else, and all his assistants in his research are computers or robots. But, it is later revealed after he loses to Valt that he actually loves beyblading, and is slightly lonely due to the fact that he cannot relate to most of his peers. His interest in the science behind beyblade makes him feel even more alone, because most people are just focused on the game itself. However, he seems to have had a change of heart after Valt said he was cool, revealing a more relatable side of him, and his more vulnerable side is shown even more when we learn that he finds his data valuable, even though he was willing to destroy it until Valt stopped him. But unfortunately, he accidentally trips and deletes it all. Biography Background Beyblade Burst (anime) Beyblade Burst (manga) Beyblades *Nepstrius Armed Zephyr: Naoki's Beyblade in Beyblade Burst (manga). *Nova Nepstrius Vertical Trans: Naoki's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst. Special Moves * Wave Launch Battles Relationships Valt Aoi Naoki first approached Valt with the intent of gathering information on him in order to defeat him in their upcoming battle. He often made backhanded remarks about Valt's intelligence, and then later tricked Valt with a fake phone call from his mother claiming she was giving away her bread oven, which nearly caused Valt to be disqualified for being late. Naoki later manipulated Valt into believing that Shu's next opponent, Jin Aizawa was going to use underhanded tactics in their battle. When the truth was later revealed, Valt was upset at being used and challenged Naoki to a battle, which Valt won with a Burst finish. By the of the episode, however, Valt tells Naoki that he should hold onto all the data he'd collected about beys, stating that as long as he's upfront about what he's doing and not treating others like lab rats, everyone's happy. However, after Valt left, Naoki accidentally erased all his data on his Beylogger when he tripped. Gallery For a full gallery of images of Naoki, see Naoki Minamo/Gallery. Trivia * His last name "Minamo" means "water surface". * His birthday is June 30. * In the manga, Naoki is seen watching Yo-kai Watch when Valt and Rantaro go to his home. * Naoki is the first Burst character to break the fourth wall, namely in his debut episode when he says that Valt's intelligence is low while looking towards the audience. * In the manga he is introduced as the Hokuriku district representative. References Category:Former Villains Category:Supporting Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Characters